Madre
by belaja
Summary: Nada podría separarlo de su hijo. OoT.


_Tenía pensado publicar esta historia el domingo pasado, que fue el Día de la Madre en España. Pero bueno, aprovechando que hoy lo es en México y que la mayoría de los que me leen (o eso dice FFnet) son mexicanos, la publico ahora._

_Feliz Día de la Madre :D_

* * *

Corre, corre huyendo del humo que inunda sus pulmones, del fuego que le quema de las extremidades, de la muerte que quiere arrebatarle a su hijo.

Pero la siguen incansables. La guerra, la destrucción, la muerte. Una flecha perdida le roza la mejilla; la sangre cae sobre la frente del bebé y debe de ser la única calidez que su cuerpo le ha dado en horas. Sus manos están frías, bañadas en sudor, sucias. No son las manos dulces y suaves de una madre, pero no tiene nada más que ofrecerle a su hijo.

Corre, sigue corriendo tratando de buscar un lugar seguro. Los sheikah no les abrirán las puertas de su aldea; los zora son demasiado orgullosos para inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los hylianos. El desierto los mataría a ambos.

Y recuerda haber oído historias sobre el bosque, donde los espíritus mantienen a salvo a los niños. Pero está demasiado lejos, y lo único que se extiende ante sí es un océano de cuerpos inertes y sangre. Otra flecha perdida pasa a su lado; esta vez, se le clava en el brazo. El dolor es tal que casi deja caer a su bebé encima de un cadáver mutilado.

Pero nunca jamás abandonaría a su hijo; aprieta los dientes, intentando olvidar la flecha, y sigue adelante. Las historias también hablaban de portales esparcidos por todo el reino y, con la poca fe que le queda tras vivir una década de guerra, le ruega, le suplica a todas las Diosas que la guíen a uno. No le importa cuáles sean Sus dictados para ella mientras su pequeño esté a salvo. Aún no ha cumplido un año y tanto ella como su marido siempre han pensado que tendría un gran destino por delante.

Ve cómo unas gotas caen en la frente del bebé, junto a la sangre, y piensa que debe darse prisa antes de que comience a llover. No se da cuenta de que son sus lágrimas: lo único que sabe de su marido —lo único que espera— es que cabalga junto al príncipe contra un ejército de usurpadores. El océano que la rodea ahora es obra de los últimos, pero no ha visto que las acciones de los caballeros del príncipe sean menos deplorables.

Al tropezar con el cadáver de un niño —el pelo rubio lleno de ceniza; su hijo podría terminar igual—, vuelve a la realidad y sigue corriendo sin rumbo alguno. Solo quiere alejarse de la ciudadela.

* * *

Le fallan las piernas mientras huye de los monstruos del bosque y se pregunta si cometió un error al cruzar el portal. Y por mucho que corra, siente cómo la llaman, cómo la invitan a unirse a ellos.

El único pensamiento que ocupa su mente es salvar al niño cuyo llanto es la única señal de vida entre el laberinto de ramas.

Sigue adelante, cruzando los troncos bajo la oscuridad de la luna, sintiendo el rechazo de los espíritus del bosque.

Oye voces en su mente que le dicen que se vaya antes de que sea tarde, pero sabe que no puede volver atrás con los esqueletos siguiéndola.

Gira, derecha, izquierda. Ya ni siquiera sabe en qué dirección se mueve cuando ve una luz a lo lejos. En cuanto intenta dirigirse hacia ella, su cuerpo recuerda el mandoble que le asestó antes uno de los monstruos y cae. Su bebé está en el suelo, entre la hierba y la tierra húmeda, y llora.

Piensa que ojalá pudiera hacerlo callar mientras oye pisadas esqueléticas tras de sí y la luz revolotea hacia ella. Sus ojos creen ver una figura y un grito se escapa de sus labios. Le tiemblan las manos y trata de levantarse inútilmente; las lágrimas le inundan los ojos y ni siquiera sabe si le está pidiendo ayuda a la figura o suplicando que no dé un paso más.

Una niña. Una niña de figura toda verde que se funde con el bosque y que se acerca, curiosa, a su hijo.

—No... no le hagas daño. Por favor.

Ella solo le dirige una sonrisa plácida al tiempo que coge al niño y lo acerca a su madre.

—Tranquila. Los espíritus lo aceptan —le responde, arrodillándose ante ella.

Pero ella desconfía de esta niña, de esta kokiri. Puede oír el clamor de los espíritus, diciéndole de nuevo que este no es su lugar.

Se arrastra, mientras la sangre se le derrama por el abdomen, hacia la niña y, antes de que pueda decir nada, ella habla de nuevo:

—Pero... —Aparta la mirada y aprieta los labios—. Lo... lo siento. Los espíritus no te dejarán adentrarte más en el bosque.

Lo que escapa ahora por sus labios no es un grito, sino una risa sarcástica, agónica. Cuando aún vivía en la ciudadela oía rumores entre susurros de desesperados que huían del bosque para no volver jamás. Quiso pensar, aferrándose a las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban de ver crecer a su hijo, que podría disfrutar contándole historias, cantándole canciones. Quiso pensar que nada ni nadie lo separaría de él, aunque supiese, desde el momento en que cruzó el mar de cadáveres, que la esperanza de seguir con él era fútil.

Trata de levantarse otra vez, pero le flaquean los brazos. La kokiri tiene la mirada clavada en ella, asustada.

—Se llama... Link —consigue decir.

Y ve a su hijo observándola, sus ojos llenos de curiosidad y completamente ajenos a la realidad. La inocencia que los llena es suficiente para hacerla pensar que todo ha valido la pena, que su muerte no será en vano.

Acerca una mano hacia ella, como si quisiera ayudarla, pero se detiene en el acto. Aun así, algo le comienza a decir que puede contar con ella; después de todo, su hijo ha dejado de llorar, ahora que está en los brazos de la kokiri.

—Eres...

—Saria.

—Cuida de mi hijo, Saria... por favor.

Le sonríe y esta vez sí le aprieta la mano. «Cuenta conmigo», dice.

Ella extiende el brazo mientras los ve alejarse en la distancia y siente los pasos de los esqueletos acercarse. Y oye de nuevo a los espíritus del bosque: ellos también necesitan ayuda.

* * *

Los huesos le huelen a hierba fresca y sangre.

El único pensamiento que alberga en el cráneo es el de una mirada inocente que debe proteger por encima de todo.

Es en lo único que piensa cuando empuña la espada contra los intrusos que mancillan el bosque. Es en lo único que piensa al cortar la carne.

No permitirá que esos ojos pierdan su candor.

No sabe cuántas puestas de sol han transcurrido hasta que vuelve a encontrarse con esa inocencia. La ve en los ojos de uno de los niños del bosque... no. No es uno de ellos. No tiene hada.

No pertenece al bosque y, por tanto, debe desaparecer. Los otros esqueletos lo rodean, pero no puede, no quiere unirse a ellos. La única emoción de la que tiene recuerdo la aborda. Desenvaina la espada y el metal atraviesa hueso. Acaba con ellos en segundos.

El niño permanece impasible, con la cabeza gacha. No ve la masacre; no ve cómo ella se le acerca. Y cuando ya siente su presencia, alza una mirada desafiante, como si en esta ocasión si se creyera capaz de defenderse del monstruo que se encuentra frente a él.

Y lo único que quiere ella en ese instante es calmarlo, decirle que todo irá bien. Incluso intenta pronunciar esas palabras. Trata de mover la mandíbula, pero el único sonido que produce es un gruñido ahogado.

Mientras emite ruidos que ni siquiera ella comprende, él aprovecha para golpearla con un palo que tenía escondido a la espalda y huye corriendo.

No entiende el sentimiento que la embarga ahora.

* * *

Hace cientos de anocheceres que vio a aquel niño abandonar el bosque junto a un hada.

No lo entiende. No entiende por qué les perdona la vida a los humanos que profanan el bosque, impregnados del hedor de la muerte. Hasta, en cierto modo, llega a ayudarlos a atravesar el laberinto de ramas y monstruos, permitiéndoles encontrar un lugar seguro.

Lucha contra los otros esqueletos por defender a los humanos; innumerables cortes surcan ya sus huesos. Y, por profundos que sean, no le duelen tanto como el golpe que aquel niño le dio.

* * *

Ya no oye las voces de los espíritus del bosque. Ahora es una voz humana la que dirige sus movimientos y la envía a la mansión.

Muerte. Es lo único que respira en el templo profanado por la voz. El bosque era un lugar seguro; la voz, el hombre a la que pertenece, lo ha minado de monstruos peores que los esqueletos.

Unos pasos resuenan a su espalda. Una niña: sus órdenes dictaban que debía matar a una niña. Camina hacia ella, sus falanges rodeando la empuñadura. Alza la espada por encima de su cráneo y el reconocimiento brilla en los ojos de la niña que tiene ante sí.

—Lo siento.

La misma fuerza que la hizo ayudar a tantos humanos le para el brazo. Sería tan fácil asestarle un tajo, verla desangrarse bajo el frío acero...

—No... no pude cuidar de él... Link... va... va a venir.

Envaina la espada al oír ese nombre y la deja ir.

* * *

La espada del guerrero brilla entre la desolación del templo. Los otros esqueletos caen bajo unos cortes dados con más determinación que habilidad. Ya solo queda ella.

Pero el humano que tiene ante sí no es un guerrero. No, no es más que un chiquillo asustado, con sangre seca en las mejillas, cubierto de sudor y suciedad. Gira a su alrededor, el puño tenso y rodeando la empuñadura de su espada.

Ella no consigue desenvainar la suya. Clava la mirada en sus ojos de niño.

Un hada revolotea a su alrededor, pronunciando sin cesar el mismo nombre que la niña de antes mencionó.

No puede blandir su espada. Él tampoco la atacará si ella no lo hace.

El hada musita el nombre una vez más y sus sentidos captan un lejano olor a fuego y humo, a sangre y a muerte. El llanto de un bebé retumba en su cráneo.

Desenvaina, al fin, y asesta una estocada que no tiene intención ni siquiera de rozar al muchacho.

Él se gira, esquivando su ataque con facilidad. Antes de que el acero le atraviese las vértebras del cuello, un gruñido ininteligible escapa por su mandíbula:

—Link.


End file.
